Enchanted Wings
by LadySesshy
Summary: Welcome to my new fanfiction. This is the first time I'm writing from a video game that doesn't have an anime counterpart. It's also the first time I'm writing in 1st person view. I normally only writing 3rd person view. I'm only writing it this way cause that's how the game flows. The pairing in this is Chikage x self-insert. Based strongly on the game with original ideas included


**A/N**: Hi, hi! *grins* Welcome to my new fanfiction. This is the first time I'm writing from a video game that doesn't have an anime counterpart. It's also the first time I'm writing in 1st person view. I normally only writing 3rd person view. I'm only writing it this way cause that's how the game flows. The pairing in this is Chikage x self insert. Based strongly on the game with extra added original ideas and plots, to make the story longer.

**Disclaimer**: None of this was made by me. This game is copyrighted by the Voltage company who makes such awesome games. So, I make no profit from this.

**Prologue**

I was walking home from my job at the library one day when suddenly I was attacked from out of nowhere, "What... what do you want?" I turned pale as the man blocked my path. He was a bald looking man that was dressed in strange clothes, not something you've normally see around here.

"Mmm, your blood is so sweet. Give it to me!" Demanded the man, licking his lips and smirking at me.

"Uh.. what? You're nuts you know that," I told him. I turned around and ran for my life. Or, I tried too. The man grabbed my leg and made me fall flat onto my face. Was this it for me? Was this how I was going to die? A few tears fell from my eyes as I started sobbing. "No.. please, don't! Stay AWAY FROM ME!"

As I cried out in terror the scenery and everything around me went white and I blinked before waking up in my bed at my house. I had woke up in a huge sweat. "That was sure some dream," I said to myself. "I have got to stop staying up so late at night and eating junk food."

I got up and headed into the bathroom to splash cold water onto my face. As I did I thought of my life to this point. My name is Stephanie. I'm 30 years old and still have yet to get a boyfriend. The house I live in is rented and I live just a little ways down the road from the public library where I work at.

I'm a bit on the short side, have pale skin, hazel eyes and long dark brown hair just a bit passed my shoulders with my bangs brushed to the side most times and I wear glasses. Very common woman, I'm not very bright for my age either. Which I guess is why guys don't fall for me. Not that I'd want a boyfriend anyway after I've been used so much by men in the past, it would just be too painful after all the times I'd been let down.

As I wiped the cold water on my face to cool down I thought I heard a noise outside just then. I gulped a bit in fear, turning off the water I called out in a panicked voice, "Who... who's there? I'm warning you! I got a gun!" That was a lie of course. But whoever was there didn't need to know that. I then went to see who was out there at 9:00 at night.

As I checked suddenly these two men jumped out at me from out of nowhere. "You have finally awaken," said the man with white blond hair. He looked like a model.

"Uh... what are you talking about? Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Miyabi, you're just confusing her," said a sexy looking raven haired man with an attitude. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, you're a special human who has awaken under the red moon. We're here to protect you from those who are after you."

"Chikage, now she's even more confused," Miyabi sighed.

"Look I don't know who you are but get out of here before I call the police!" I demanded thinking these guys were just plain nuts. I mean, who goes right up to a stranger's house and tells them from out of nowhere they're in danger and need to be protected? That's just crazy!

The blond, Miyabi looks at me with wide eyes, "If we don't protect you, you'll die tomorrow."

"Are you threatening me! I'd leave if I were you. I've got a gun and I know how to use it." I shook a bit as I made my threat hoping the two would buy my lie and leave.

"And where is this gun? Show it to me," Chikage smirked at me.

"Uh... well... it's uh..." I blushed bright red.

"Well, even if you were telling the truth it wouldn't work on us. And go ahead and call the police. It won't do you any good. They'll just think you nuts," replied the raven man. "Anyway, we have to go now. We'll be back tomorrow. Be careful tomorrow. This is your only warning." The two men smirked and as they turned and walked away everything went black for me.

I woke up again in my bed. The morning light streamed into my bedroom. "Wow! That was some dream. First I dreamed this guy was after my blood. Then I dreamed about these two hot guys. Hmm, maybe I should get a boyfriend after all." I giggled at the thought. Ya right! Like THAT would ever happen. Not in a million years.

I got up and got ready to head into work. I normally work at the library every day, Monday through Friday. I never work on Saturday and the library's closed on Sunday. As I leave the house I see Samon outside looking after the flowers. "Hey, good morning Samon," I greeted. Samon's always been somewhat like my caretaker. I remember I hired him cause my mother was worried about me moving so far away and said she'd feel much better about it if I had someone to help me out and I said I'd just hire someone then. That was how I'd met Samon. He'd been looking after the place for years, ever since I moved in. So, needless to say I knew him pretty well.

"Good morning Steph, sleep well?" He looked up from his work giving me a huge smile. Steph was his nickname for me. A few years ago he'd gotten into the habit of calling me that.

"Fine," I told him, not wanting to worry him about the dream I had last night. He already worries about me enough. No need to cause him more reasons to worry. Even though he's my caretaker sometimes he's like an older brother to me and I highly respect all the hard work he does around here to help me out.

"Have a nice time at work," he grinned, waving at me as I left. I waved back and left for work.

As I walked down to the library the dream I had last night kept popping up in my mind. Even after I got there and walked through the doors it was still bothering me. But I wouldn't let a dream prevent me from doing my job right today.

I greeted my co-worker Ikumi at the library, "Good morning," I grinned. Ikumi was a woman I had worked with for many years. So, she wasn't just my co-worker but my friend. Sometimes we'd hang out together after work.

"Good morning Stephanie. Could you put these books away for me?" She asked me, smiling at me.

"Of course!" I grinned back, taking the small stack of books from her and going to put them on the shelve where they belong. As I was putting the books away I found these two guys arguing back and forth with each other. They were being awfully loud. I sit the books on the floor for a moment to go over there to see what all the fuse was about. They were disturbing other people after all.

There were these two men and one little boy in between them and all three of them were arguing about something. One man had short red hair and wore a red jacket over a stripped shirt and the other man had short wavy brown hair and wore a black jacket over top a green shirt. The kid was somewhat tiny with short black hair and gray eyes and looked so adorable.

"Lies! All lies!" Screamed the red head, holding up a book in his hand.

"What are you getting so upset about? You need to calm down," sighed the brown haired guy.

Then the kid interrupted them, "Hey! Give me back my book."

"Momotaro is full of lies! Don't read this shit!" Yelled the red head. He seemed pretty angry. Was that it? He was angry about a book? That was a bit silly to get angry about something written in a book.

"Really? Why shouldn't I read it? I like this book. Give it back!" The kid begged again.

"No, find something else to read! This book's full of crap! To change history so much to make the demon out to be the bad guy!" Demanded red head. A lot of other guests in the library had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the three of them with angry looks on their faces. "Get it through your head kid! Demons are strong and cool and don't you forget it!"

"But the demon's wearing tiger printed underpants. Not cool."

"Yes it is!" Red head told the kid.

"What? You wearing tiger printed underpants?" The kid questioned.

Red head blushed a bit at that comment, "What? No!"

"Alright, that's enough Shinra. You're getting out of control here," the brown haired told him. "He's just a kid. You gotta let this go." He held a copy of The Little Red Ridding Hood in his hand as he spoke. He then started talking about the book he was holding, changing the subject, "Don't you just hate how they make the wolf a pervert who's into little girls? I'd take red lingerie over a red hood any day. I mean, who would you eat? A little girl or a sexy young woman? So stupid."

The boy looked up at them, "What's a pervert?"

"Uh... you'll find out when you're older," brown hair told him.

They were starting to annoy me. I couldn't even focus on my work with all this racket going on. I felt the blood rushing to my head as I started getting angry. I decided to say something, "Hey! Would you just keep it down please. You're bothering the other patrons." I know I sounded a bit rude but I was pissed off.

"Are you telling me that demons are the ugly jerks this book makes them out to be too? Is that it?" Shinra yells at me.

I suddenly think of my favorite anime character that I obsess over. And the character was a demon and the anime didn't look down on demons but had them as good guys. Well, some of them anyway. "Hey! I watch Inuyasha you know! And my favorite character is a demon called Sesshomaru! So don't you DARE talk to me that way!" I reached out and slapped the jerk across the face.

He was a bit shocked by my actions. Obviously not expecting me to slap him like that. The kid had already walked away, figuring he wasn't going to get his book back. "You slapped me! No one's ever done that to me before." Shinra turned red as he blushed.

"Now maybe you'll keep your big mouth shut! Get out before I..." I stopped seeing a look of fear on Shinra and the brown hair's faces. "What?"

"Look out!" Shinra cried out. Both guys grabbed me at the last minute just as both bookcases on either side of us broke away and fell over, making a huge mess.

I gasped before getting to my feet. I turned to thank the men that had saved my life but they weren't there. Both of them had vanished without a trace. 'Well, that's weird.'

Ikumi came running up to me just then, "Oh god! Stephanie! Are you okay?" She had a look of concern printed all over her face.

"I'm fine. But... what made these bookcases fall? I'm not liking this one bit. Something's here. Something not of the living." I thought it might be a spirit. I'm one of those types of people who believe in ghosts. I believe there's more out there than what you can see and touch. "Do... you think maybe a ghost is trying to kill me?"

"Oh Stephanie," Ikumi sighed. "Though it is odd that brand new shelves would break apart like this. It looks like they were broken by force." Me and Ikumi then spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out as we cleaned up the mess and put all the books back. For what had happened the books all still seemed to be okay and in one piece.

I was very tired at the end of the day by the time I got off work, "I can't wait to get home and just get me some food." I yawned as I went to cross the street. I was so out of it I had forgotten to check for traffic before crossing. Then suddenly from out of nowhere I heard a scream and looked up. I yelled loudly in terror as a car came down the road straight at me at 100 miles per hour. There was no time for me to jump out of the way and avoid being hit either. Was this it for me? Was I going to die here? I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

"Gee, you're a handful. Didn't I warn you to be careful today?" Said a familler voice.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of a raven haired man in a black shirt. "Chikage?" I questioned, shocked. "But... this means... it wasn't a dream!"

"Gee, you're pretty bright even though you're careless and stupid," Chikage smirked.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That's very rude!" Just then I felt myself being dropped down onto the ground. "Ow!" I rubbed my sore behind as I got to my feet, glaring at him.

"If you can shout insults you must not be hurt then," replied Chikage.

"Hey! You're the one insulting me! Now say you're sorry!" I demanded.

Chikage sighed with his eyes closed, "Why should I? It's the truth. And is this how you thank someone for saving your life?"

I decided to let it slide, "You're right. Thank you for saving me."

"That's better Chikage smirked.

I looked as I heard someone talk about a huge snowball that had stopped the car, "Hey, there's no driver," cried a woman.

"How can that be?" Replied a man. "And snow doesn't fall in this temperature."

Just then a man with dirty blonde hair walked up to me, "That was quite a scare. Are you okay?"

I looked at him, "I'm fine. But what was that about? There's no driver in the car? How is that possible?"

"It was probably put in auto drive or something. Some cars have that," he told me. "But wasn't you told to be careful today?"

"Wait! How do you know that?!" I turned pale. These men were obviously stalking me. I turned around and ran just then. On the way home I stopped by a mini mart and brought a tiny pack of inari sushi. Two actually, seeing as they were so cheap today. I decided to eat one on the way home and save the other for later.

As I got home I saw something out in my yard, "Is that a fox? I don't normally see those around here." It walked up to me seeming awfully friendly. It smelled my bag and barked. "What is it boy?" I guessed he smelled the sushi in my bag. All at once he started attacking my bag.

"Woof!" The fox barked, happily wagging his tail.

"Okay, okay, don't eat my bag," I giggled. I pulled the inari sushi out of my bag and the fox snacked it out of my hand, wrapper and all. He tore the plastic off and ate the sushi. "Wow! You really like inari sushi don't you?"

"Woof!" The fox looked up at me wagging his tail excitedly. The thing then followed me into my house. I thought this was very strange for a fox to do that. Then I thought that maybe it wasn't a fox at all but a dog. Come to think of it, it's actually a very unusual color for a fox. Foxes normally aren't gray. So I figured maybe it was a dog.

"Would you like to take a bath with me little doggy?" I asked the dog, or fox, or whatever the thing is. I then got a good look at it after I said that. Was it my imagination or is this dog blushing? Must of just been a trick of the light. I shook the thought out of my mind as I sit my bag down on the table. I pulled some stuff out of the bag and put it away into the fridge. The dog watched me the whole time, wagging his tail excitedly.

I then grabbed him and took him into the bathroom with me. The dog whimpered in my arms the whole way. Once getting into the bathroom I undressed and turned on the water. Right away steam started rising from the hot water. I normally take pretty warm baths. I started bathing the dog but as soon as I tried to wash its tail there was a puff of smoke and standing in the dog's place was a man with fox ears and a fox tail. "I didn't mind it when you were touching my body, but my tail? You surprise me."

I looked him over. It was Miyabi! From my dream. This was shocking. First I see Chikage, now Miyabi. What was going on here? I blushed a bit, "What are you doing here?" I'd never been very shy about others seeing my body. I'd made out with guys in the past before but I'd never actually had intercourse with any of them.

"I'll have to pay you back for that," he told me, looking over my naked body and licking his lips.

"Would you stop staring at me like that!?" I yelled. I grabbed a towel and covered up. "What are you? You're obviously not human. Though you look human I can tell you're not." He was a bit surprised that I didn't seem shocked by this.

"I'm an ayakashi. A kitsume." His eyes widen, "Aren't you scared of me?"

I shook my head, "No, I know there are stranger things out there than what you can see and feel. I've had odd things like this happen to me my whole life... * Blush*...Anyway, why are we discussing this while we're both naked?"

"Don't get so worked up." He snaps his fingers and we're both fully dressed. We then both leave the room and sit at my table to discuss the matter at hand. I was willing to hear him out as I recalled the day's events and realized something must be going on here.

Miyabi explained everything to me as we sit at the table, "Why can't I just call the police?"

"Cause they've think you were crazy," explained Chikage as him along with a few others I'd seen earlier walked into the room as if they owned the place. The others explained their names were Shinra, Yukinojo and Kyoga. They're all ayakashi.

I turned to Yukinojo, "So, it WAS you who made that huge snowball?"

He winked at me from where he was sitting, "Of course. I'm a snow spirit. I'm always very cold."

"And what are you? A fox?" I asked Miyabi.

"Not exactly. I'm a kitsune. That's a bit different," he answered. Then I found out that Shinra's an oni and Kyoga's an okami.

"And you? When you came down to save me earlier I thought you were an angel," I told Chikage.

Chikage smirked at me, "Not really. I'm a tengu."

"A what? What's a tengu?" I questioned.

"This," long black wings suddenly appeared on the man and I was in shock by what I saw. So shocked that I fell over.

After everything was explained to me I was about to ask, 'What now?' when I heard a knock at my door. "Hang on, I gotta answer the door."

"No, wait!" Chikage cried out, me not listening to him. It was too late! As soon as I opened the door I was pulled outside by the wrist, by an evil ayakashi. I cried out for help as I was being dragged away.

"Hey! Hands off!" Cried Chikage as he was the first one to run outside into the night air where it was already pitch dark outside. Him along with the others had changed into their ayakashi forms and went on the attack.

During the confusion I got sent flying through the air. "Oh no!" I gasped in fear, noticing I was heading right towards the wall of my house. If I hit it I'd very likely break a few bones. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. It never came.

(CG goes here of me in Chikage's arms)

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the arms of the tengu, being held bridal style. Instead of being angry like he was before he actually looked a bit concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked, a bit out of character for him.

A few tears came out of my eyes as I shook in fear and felt myself getting a stomach ache from the stress of what just happened, "Yes, thank you for saving me."

(End of CG)

Chikage lightly sat me down on my feet and got in front of me, shielding me from the enemy. "Just get inside!" He pulled out his fan and a strong gust of wind blew at the ayakashi. I nodded and turned, heading back into my house.

After everything was done and over with they all came back inside, in their human looking forms again. "Okay, we're willing to protect you from these things on one condition," explained Miyabi.

"Condition?" I questioned.

"We want to have a baby with you," said Yukinojo.

I jumped to my feet very fast just then from the table where we were all sitting at once again. "What!"

"Yukinojo, you're going to scare her off," replied Kyoga.

Yukinojo laughed a bit, "Sorry."

Shinra sighed as he explained it to me, "You see, you are a special human that awakens once every 1,000 years with a special power and these ayakashi are after that power. But if you mate with one of us then your baby would be very powerful and make the clan of whoever you mated with be the most powerful clan out there." They had already explained how each of them were the leaders of their own clan.

"What? I'm not going to have sex with someone I just met!" I demanded. "Besides, I'm too ill for a thing like that! I've got too many problems."

Chikage looked shocked, "You're... ill?"

"Yes, you see..." I explained to them all about my acid reflux and all the other problems I have with my stomach.

"Well, this makes it all the more reason to mate with one of us then. Once our power enters you, you'll be cured of all illnesses," said Miyabi.

I sighed, giving in, "Oh fine! But on one condition to this arrangement. I get to pick the time it happens." They all agreed.

"Now, who do you pick? It has to be one of us," smiled Yukinojo.

"Hmm," I went over my choices. Miyabi was no good. He was a bit stuck up about his looks. Then there was Kyoga. I looked like just the thought alone was turning my stomach. He was a guy that couldn't wait to get into my pants. The oni, Shinra was WAY off. His temper was even shorter than mine. And that was saying something there. I almost considered Yukinojo but the fact that he was so friendly towards me bothered me a bit. Almost like he was hiding something.

This left only one person, Chikage. Well, he did save my life after all. He was a bit mean but at times I could tell it was all an act and he really cared, just didn't know how to show his feelings. Well, perhaps I could teach him then. My mind made up I replied, "I choose Chikage."

Said man got up from the table and walked over to me, pulling me to my feet, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, quite sure," I told him. Then I felt him grabbing me, and pulling me towards him in an embrace where he kissed along my neck and I felt him biting me. "What do you think you're doing!?" Even as I yelled I felt myself go into a cold sweat as I felt turned on by his actions.

"Just sealing our agreement. I have to mark you so I can protect you," he told me.

"Oh, you mean the mark has powers?" I wondered. Everything about the mark was explained to me and I nodded and told them I was heading to bed cause I had to be at work tomorrow. "Lock the door on your way out." I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into as I slid into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
